


Art Thief in the Making

by witcherries



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, OT3, Pre - Canon, cutest and hottest criminals in the business, young tammy / lou / debbie !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witcherries/pseuds/witcherries
Summary: When Tammy's grandmother brings a brand new exhibit into New York City, Debbie and Lou see the perfect opportunity to turn a boring night into a brilliant con. Tammy is no art thief - but she could hardly say no to the two of them.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean/Tammy
Kudos: 5





	Art Thief in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! This is my first time posting over here, so hopefully the fandom still takes a look at this site!
> 
> I wrote this one shot about a year ago for tumblr and kept thinking of writing a couple of follow up chapters but never got around to finish those... so maybe if you guys like it, I'll work on that! I thought of maybe... another chapter during the heist and a final one of the aftermatch, with our girls a few thousands of dollars richer and having muuuuch to celebrate. We'll see!
> 
> For reference, I've chosen to set Tamasin Sinclair as Tammy's full name! The Liv that Tammy briefly mentions at some point is her older sister.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had everything to be a calm afternoon – books and magazines and snacks on the couch, waiting until it was socially acceptable to get up and start getting ready for a serious event. Tammy wasn’t particularly excited for the entire family meeting part, but her new dress would make it worth it. It was the sweetest calm afternoon, for sure. That, until she walks into _two certain figures_ sitting rather comfortably on her apartment’s couch.

"Oh! I told you guys I couldn’t do anything tonight, right?" catch her surprised, even though not particularly startled to find them there. There wasn’t any doubt whether she had told them about her plans for later or not, but that she could easily let slip. Lou’s feet weighing over her center table, _she couldn’t._

" … who said we’re here for that?" Australian accent questions, head tilting to the side as Lou fixes her posture after Tamasin’s polite little pats against the leather of her boots. "Maybe we just stopped by for some _tea._ " 

"Yeah, you think really low of us, Tam Tam." Deborah is the one to point out, fingers tracing the length of her brown hair mindlessly, stealing what has to be an incredulous sigh from the blonde.

"Wh– _are you_ here for tea?" the host is assertive in her question, arched eyebrows painting suspicion into her features. Tammy, herself, has a cup of tea – comfortably placed upon the fluffy pillow over her lap, from which she only takes a sip after catching the others’ clueless looks.

"Alright, so _we’re here for a con_ this time…! Just, let us tell you about it." the brunette’s words are the verdict to Tammy’s accuracy, and Tamasin has to hide a proud smirk behind a sip of her hot beverage. She gives them a couple of moments to try and convince her, even though she knew it wasn’t up to her only. Maybe if Tamasin had an option, she would be worried – doubting her own ability to just resist temptation and stay out of the plan this time. But she didn’t, not really. It was bigger than her.

It’s why she stops Lou from getting too deep into her mischievous plan — interrupts her inspired speech, elbows resting on knees and hands gesticulating like crazy. And Tammy laughs, amused by the confused look on that blue pair of eyes, waiting for what has to be a good excuse to not let her finish. "Seriously, guys. Not even if i wanted to. I’m busy tonight." 

"Busy… reading books?" Lou’s remark comes with an index finger pointing at the romance carefully placed between Tammy’s body and the armchair, and a smirk at the corner of her lips as she fished the words _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ from the book’s spine.

"Nah, _busy reading Vogue._ " it’s Debbie’s turn to tease, bringing a flush to Tammy’s cheeks as a brown head indicates the ridiculous amount of magazines spread all over her centerpiece.

But Tammy barely even lets her add a final syllable to her sentence – gets up only to find a better position on the couch, sitting over her legs, ready to speak. "No, busy at an event. I have this… _art exhibit_ my grandmother’s hosting. And, sadly, it’s a family thing." words are cut by a sigh – a lack of excitement that almost feels wrong coming from their Tamasin. "So, no cons for the night. I need to start getting rea–"

"Wait, go back a little, Tam. What?" Debbie’s narrowed eyes stare right into her hazel ones, finally willing to pay attention to whatever excuse she had to give.

"My grandmother? I've told you about her, Deb. _French old lady, gave birth to the devil… and is a museum curator._ A new exhibit is in town now, and of course all the Sinclairs are expected." she’s carried away by the tone of her own voice, barely noticing when the girls’ eyes travel from her figure to each other – two parts of a shared spark, a shared idea.

"And aren’t the _Sinclairs_ allowed to bring some… art lovers? say– an Ocean, and a Miller?!" Lou’s suggestion sounds as nonchalant as possible, even though Tammy doesn’t seem to pay that the right sort of attention.

"What? No, you guys _reeeeally_ don’t wanna go there. It’s crowded, it’s boring… my family will be there. _That_ should be enough turn-offs for you." 

"Tammy," look into my eyes, Deborah’s trying to say. Get the message we’re sending. And suddenly, in a jaw-dropping moment, Tamasin does. Lets out a peal of nervous, sarcastic laughter and looks from one of her partners to the other.

"Oh, of course. Why don’t we steal from my grandma’s gallery? _What could go wrong?_ " exasperation drips from her words, features growing frustrated by the simple mention. Even worse: she knows those two are hard to beat. She knows she can’t be trusted to resist that.

"Ah– come on, Tammy! You’re already gonna be there! It’s the perfect opportunity. It’s not like anyone’s going to suspect _you._ " Debbie’s sitting on the edge of the sofa, and her sudden interest definitely sends a message or two. One that tammy is able to identify at a blink of an eye. Deborah really wanted to do that; somewhere into that clever brain, she must have figured exactly how they could make it work.

"Yeah, well, I’m not an art thief!" Tammy’s steady on her ground, or at least tries to.

"Okay, you can’t think of it as robbing an art gallery. _Think of it as robbing your grandma!_ " and just like that, Lou snaps her fingers – _jackpot!_ the perfect solution. Tamasin has to laugh; the other must really believe that, to sound that exciting. And it pains her to admit: it’s contagious to the bone.

Tammy has to bite the inside of her cheek, an attempt to prevent rosy lips from giving into a smile — but it’s too late. Honey eyes smile on their own; sparkle up and warn the others that is just the right moment to attack. Her borders are open / her mind, easier to make.

"Tam," Deborah even stands on her feet, moves in a ninja-like motion just to sit by her side. "We can really do this. it doesn’t have to be the main piece– just… something to play around with. Something no one really cares about. I’m sure you can think of something." 

"There might be an adjacent exhibit going on. Something that’s coming in next week… they should be preparing the room now." and everything should be right there, lying in the dark, behind the closed doors of a deposit. "She asked me and Liv to keep an eye on things, y’know. Make sure there are no _intruders._ " because for the grandmother, worse than illegal intruders, were unwanted acquaintances of the family.

"Good thing she can trust you with that job." it’s the only thing Lou points out before jumping onto her feet, marching on her boots towards the kitchen door. "Sinclair, you got a fancy dress I can borrow?" 

"Not in the kitchen!" Tammy laughs, forehead split by a wrinkle born from pure and genuine concern. Or, just the habit of seeing these two as often as she does. "And i didn’t say I’m doing this!" though she falls back on the couch with a proper look of defeat stamped right onto soft features.

"We’re doing this… right, Tam?" Deborah’s calmer when she asks this, more intimate. Not so loud, not so greedy. Approaches Tamasin with eyes of someone who knows the ground they’re treading, even better than the business they run. And Tammy would love to be stronger than that – stronger than her smile, than the way her ambition made that heart beat faster. "Come on… the woman’s considering _putting on a dress_ just for this. We can't take that for granted!" 

"We both know she’s not putting on a dress. _Maybe_ a suit, if we’re fast enough and grab one of Danny’s." the blonde laughs, wiggling her eyebrows at the simple suggestion.

"And besides… maybe that’s the perfect opportunity to give your old mother a… _releasing_ heart attack. It’s an all-win kind of thing." 

Tammy gives up on holding back that smile — or maybe, then, just forgets to try. It comes blooming, lighting up her face, making it known there was no turning back. "Let’s do this." but it’s pretty clear to see: they had her from the very beginning.


End file.
